<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four-Legged Wingman by budapestbuddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078699">Four-Legged Wingman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budapestbuddies/pseuds/budapestbuddies'>budapestbuddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat mom reader, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, cat dad bucky, very very brief angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budapestbuddies/pseuds/budapestbuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s perfectly fine with being Alpine’s wingman on one condition. Alpine has to be his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four-Legged Wingman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brooklyn was, for all intents and purposes, Bucky’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the same as the ‘home’ he had left behind, whisked off to war before plummeting headfirst into a life where all he knew was pain. Whether that pain be his or someone else that he caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit more crowded. The streets were filled with more pedestrians, more cars sped down the roads, and the buildings were all a bit larger and taller than he remembered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he remembered much. Just snippets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Bucky would have preferred to live farther from the chaos of the city. Perhaps upstate or in the countryside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Brooklyn was where Steve was and Bucky needed to be close to him. Even if it was just until he finished his recovery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed it wasn't all that terrible. His apartment was nice, much cleaner, and well-kept than the one in Romania. He certainly had more rooms. He enjoyed the quietness of it when the streets had somewhat cleared around the apartment building after nightfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing he’s absolutely positive is one of the best things about his new life in Brooklyn—besides Steve of course— is Alpine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his first week of living in the apartment, when he was still unpacking and arranging his things just how he liked, a stray cat had begun following Bucky every time he left the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little pest was intent on being by Bucky’s side whenever he left the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for whatever reason, Bucky didn’t really mind. It was somewhat comforting to know that he had a little companion following him around town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect himself to become attached, and for a while Bucky claimed that he wasn’t. But once he let the little white stray into his apartment, Bucky couldn’t help but let him stay forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpine sat on the windowsill, as always, his head resting against the window as he peered across the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky placed his empty bowl into the sink, switching on the sink as he finished crunching on his final mouthful of Cheerios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the cat, who was still staring intently out the window to the street below. Bucky let out a huff of amusement as Alpine began to meow loudly at the passerbys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t hear you, bud. Relax.” Bucky said, moving to give him a quick scratch between the ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpine continued to meow. He pawed at the window, his meows growing louder and louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky winced at the noise. “Geez! Ok that’s enough of that,” He said as he reached for the cat. “I’d like to have my hearing if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpine hissed as Bucky plopped him onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘hsss’ me. You can go nuts once I leave to get some groceries.” Bucky stated as he reached for his keys, slipping on his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat's ears perked up as Bucky turned the doorknob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpine sprinted toward Bucky, slipping between his legs as soon as he cracked open the door. The cat snaked his way through the doorway before bolting out onto the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Get back here now! Al!” Bucky yelled, taking off after his pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chased Alpine for about a whole block, occasionally stopping for a moment to apologize to the poor bystanders he rammed into while fully sprinting down the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpine came to a halt behind a young woman, clawing at her legs and causing her to yelp in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was quick behind, reaching down to scoop Alpine into his arms, apologizing profusely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! He never does stuff like this!” Bucky said, looking down at the squirming feline in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization filled Bucky’s mind as he spotted the beautifully groomed Ragdoll cat in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpine you little-</span>
  </em>
  <span>‘ He thought before the woman began to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s totally okay! He didn’t hurt me.” She said, petting her pets fur softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked her up and down. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed. “Definitely. Trust me this isn’t the first time I’ve been scratched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out to pet Alpine, who stopped squirming for just a second as her fingers ran over his fur. “This is a handsome guy. What’s his name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Alpine. I’m Bucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N). And this,” She held her cat out a bit for him to see. “Is Duchess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpine squirmed a bit as (Y/N) held Duchess out a bit closer, trying to rub his head against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulled him back. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s ok. See Duchess, I told you your new haircut would make all the boy cats come running.” (Y/N) joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had such a beautiful smile. Beautiful everything, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you were able to catch him. Have a nice day.” (Y/N) said, turning to continue on her walk in the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stood for a second as she began to walk away, before letting out a soft huff and starting off in the other direction. Alpine began to meow loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel you bud.” Bucky stated, patting him on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another loud set of meows came from the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky turned around as they got closer and closer, seeing (Y/N) walking back toward him with a defeated look on her face. The meowing ceased from both cats as they were in full view of one another once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… this isn’t gonna work.” (Y/N) said. “We may have to promise them a play date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky felt Alpine purr, as if he fully understood what he said. “Seems like he agrees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does she.” (Y/N) replied as she stroked Duchess along her back. “Friday sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded. “I’m free Friday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was free </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyday</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she didn’t need to know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) smiled. “Alright! Meet me at the park at noon and we can go to my place! Or yours! Whatever works better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez I’m almost as bad a flirter as Al. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” She said happily, turning off once again to walk off with a short wave farewell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words caused Bucky to short circuit, taking a full minute to raise his hand in a wave as well. She was already long gone by then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt Alpine purr in his arms. “Never thought I’d say this in my life but if you get with that girl cat, you’d be the best wingman ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpine meowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok I’ll be your wingman too. It’s a win-win.” Bucky replied. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>